


Misfortune

by hot_girl_shit (Hot_girl_shit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Cute Dogs, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tabitha, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Pandemics, Sad, Tabitha needs a break, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_girl_shit/pseuds/hot_girl_shit
Summary: Tabitha just wanted to finish school, have fun with her friends, and live life, but how will she manage to get through Lockdown when she's low on her stash and itching to head to some party?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Tabitha Collins is a sixteen year old girl with long black hair with a pink dyed side fringe, spider bite lip piercings, a double right eyebrow piercing and a septum piercing. Her mind was reeling from the information that had been released by Leo Varadkar that afternoon. They weren’t allowed out? No, that just won’t work. I need to see the gang. She groaned and gripped her hair, after another moment, she took her phone out and sent a message asking her group chat what would be happening.

The response was instantaneous, several notifications began to fill the silent room. All were unsure. Tabitha looked around her room and ran to her chester drawers to rummage through her underwear drawer. ‘Crap! I’m nearly out of my stash’ She thought to herself, then sighed in frustration as her mother Sophie called her downstairs for dinner.

As she entered the kitchen clad in her pink shorts and black string top, her mother smiled and asked her to set the table. Once she was finished, Tabitha sat down at the table and turned to her mother with a curious expression. “Mam? How long do you think this lockdown will last?” She asked, twirling her fringe around her index finger.

“I dunno Tabs sorry, but I’m sure it won’t be too bad! We’ll be able to catch up on some good old family bonding now that we’ll be constantly with each other!” Sophie grinned happily at the thought of spending time with her family. “Don’t worry about your friends! I’m sure you can video call them on your phone or something right?” To Tabitha’s misfortune, her mother skipped forward to hug her from behind.

She scowled and shook her off when she heard her dad come come in. “Of course she can Soph, technology has developed so far since we were young!” He chuckled softly and kissed Sophie before sitting down across from Tabitha. “So, movie night tonight?” He suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Tabitha rolled her eyes, she was familiar with her dad’s antiques and knew not to comment. “Might as well considering there’s not much else to do.” She muttered letting the strand of hair fall from her finger and place her chin on her chin turning her head towards the window. 

Sophie’s grin grew larger at the mention of a movie night. “Definitely! Alex, do you do want to head over to the shop and grab some munchies after dinner?” She asked while she served everyone’s dinner to them.

Alex nodded, taking a bite of his food after Sophie sat down. “Of course, what would you like me to get? Tab, do you want anything in particular?”

Tabitha stayed silent for a few minutes thinking and eventually nodded. “Um ye, can you get me Chocolate Mooju, a bottle of Fanta, and a six pack of popcorn?” She replied then went back to eating her food. ‘It’s been a while since I’ve had Mooju! I can’t wait!” She thought to herself giddily, her mouth watering at the idea of the flavour exploding in her mouth as she drank the cool liquid.

“Oh! Could you pick up a large packet of Starburst?” Sophie requested looking at her husband with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. “Of course.” Was the reply, and he turned back to Tabitha with a slight frown on his face as he took notice of her spider-bite piercings. “Tabitha, did we not tell you to take your lip piercings out at dinner time?” He asked her with a sigh.

Tabitha couldn’t stop the glare she gave her dad. “You did, I just chose to ignore you, I told you I wasn’t taking them out just because you want me too.” She bit out coldly, she was protective of her piercings. “Once all of this over, I’m getting my tongue pierced, you can’t stop me.”

Sophie looked at the two and rolled her eyes. “Don’t speak to your father that way Tab, we only ask, because it looks much more presentable.” She explained gently. “We know that you like to wear them, just not at dinner ok?” 

The teenager thought for a moment. ‘Hmm that’s an alright compromise, but I don’t want to have to take them out…’ Once done contemplating, she let out a sigh of defeat. “Fine, but only at dinner.” The parents smiled at her reply. “Good, now that, that’s settled, we can continue our dinner in peace.”

The family nodded and began to eat the food in front of them talking casually about what they were going to watch that night and how various friends and family were getting on. Their dogs, Diesel and Duke popped their heads in once or twice in search of some food, but got sent away after being told not to beg. 

After dinner, Tabitha left to go to the park since it was only just getting dark, and the dogs needed to be walked. Once she reached the park, she sat down at a bench and threw a ball for the dogs to race after and began to text her friends and told them where she was in hopes someone would come out and talk to her.

After a while, the dogs lay at her feet panting in exhaustion after chasing the balls for a while. Just as Tabitha was about to get up and leave, her friend Jason appeared with his Husky Rocky in a black t-shirt and jeans. His brown hair shining in the setting sun’s rays. He bent down to ruffle Diesel and Duke’s ears when he got close enough. “So what’s up?” He asked casually, sitting down next to her. “You told us where you were for a reason right?”

The black haired girl nodded. “Yep! I just want to know what Cat’s gonna’ be doing about our drugs.” She replied in a hushed tone, so no one else in the park would hear them.

“Ahhh that.” he chuckled, shaking his fringe out of his eyes. “I don’t know yet, I’m sure she’ll figure something out.” He slung an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. “What has you out and about at this hour?” He asked with a raised brow.

Tabitha leaned into his embrace with a sigh. “I just wanted to get some air and walk the dogs to be perfectly honest, my parents were bitching about my piercings, so I decided to get some air before I’m forced to endure a shitty movie night with ‘em.” She mumbled quietly watching the three dogs run around and chase each other.

“Well you already know, you’re welcome in my place anytime. Lockdown or not.” He shrugged a bit. “My ma won’t care, so just let me know, and I’ll come ‘round and pick you up on the bike ok?” Tabitha let out a large grin at that and hugged him tighter for a moment. “I gotta get going or they’ll be wondering where I am. Bye Jay!” She waved her farewell and whistled for Diesel and Duke to follow.

Once home, the ravenette raced upstairs to get out of her leather jacket and black jeans, in order to get back into her black top and pink shorts. When that was done, she quickly began dividing her ‘stash’ into separate groups, in order to space out how long they’d last. Tabitha groaned hearing her mother call her down. She looked to the dogs she had on her bed and smiled at them. “Ready to go back down boys?” She asked and made her way downstairs to the living room where her parents were waiting.

The first movie they decided to watch was the comedy ‘A Parent Trap’. Sophie and Alex on one couch, and Tabitha with the dogs on the other. It was a night of laughs and chatter, but Tabitha couldn’t help but think it was stupid and wanted to go back up to her room so she could read her books and blast her music so she could forget she existed in a world where she had to interact with her parents and others.

After a few hours of movies, Tabitha got up from the couch and headed up to her own room after wishing her parents a good night. As soon as she opened her bedroom door, she dropped on to her bed like a log, Diesel padded in next to Duke, kicking the door closed as they leaped up next to her and the two curled up into her. The tired teen just chuckled and shifted so they could lay on either side of her. 

A few moments of comfortable silents later, Tabitha went to pick her phone up and took it off charge, when she turned it on, she immediately saw that Catherine had texted the group chat saying that they were to meet up at the park at 2am Saturday night to discuss what they were going to do. The girl couldn’t help but feel relieved at the contents of the message and ruffled the dogs ears affectionately as she began to fall asleep to the rhythmic sound of her dogs' breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday came fast, Tabitha yawned as she left the house with her dogs in tow, she never left this late without them. She laughed as she raced them to the park on the empty streets. Diesel reached the park gate first and sat, in wait for her and Duke. When she finally reached the area, she petted his head and continued on her way to where she saw the large group ahead.

She saw Jason, Catherine, Mark, Lucy, Conor, Barry, Aaron, Amy, and Tai, sitting on top of the large wall. She waved in greeting at them all and jumped on top, beckoning the dogs up so they could greet the rag tag bunch. “Hey all!” She laughed as Jason punched her arm lightly and turned to Catherine.

Catherine, the self-proclaimed leader of the group rolled her eyes as she watched the group greet each other loudly. “Ok, since all of the mains are here, I regret to inform you that our dealer will not be providing us our drugs.” She sighed sadly. “So whatever you have, save it, you’ll need it, trust me. Anyone still in school and with parents that aren’t aware, you’re going to have to figure something out because I can almost guarantee you’ll end up withdrawing with all of the shit you’ve taken since you joined our group.”

An expected series of ‘fuck’ sounded from all of them. The group turned to the youngest member of the group with sad eyes that shone with concern. Tabitha’s eyes widened considerably. “Crap, my parents can’t know!” She exclaimed. “They’re pissed all ready!” The ravenette gripped her hair in her hands frantically. “What the fuck am I meant to do?”

Jason made his way over to her stepping over the others, and wrapped her up in a huge hug. “Shut it Tabs, you know you can come to mine anytime, my ma knows all about our habits, but you’re going to have to be careful, we can only take you when they hit the worst.” Tabitha nodded in his embrace, feeling the worries ease away from her as she was enveloped in hug. “Thanks Jay, I’m gonna need it.”

He just grinned at her statement. “I know! But we won’t let you fall, right guys?” She smiled as they all agreed with him. “Yanno, I wouldn’t mind that ride on your bike right now.” She told him tucking her long hair behind her hair.

“Sure.” He shrugged. “Um, can someone mind the dogs for a few?” He asked them all knowing full well they would love to. After being told the dogs would be fine, they left and quickly located the sleek black motorbike. Tabitha looked at it with a look of pure adoration. “I can’t wait until I can drive one of these!” She squealed happily. 

Jason laughed as he swung his leg over it. “I get ya!” He replied beckoning for her to get on behind him. She did so, and took the spare helmet he had and strapped it on. “I’m ready.” She told him as she wrapped her hands around his torso and took a deep breath when he kicked off and they were suddenly speeding down the road.

The wind was bitter cold as it hit her face and hands, it was like thousands of needles piercing her skin, but Tabitha couldn’t help but laugh at the feeling of freedom zipping down the road, wind pushing against her form and throwing her hair around. “This is great!” She yelled over the loud noise, not realising the helmets had mics in them. 

“Whoa Tabs! I hear you loud and clear, no need to yell!” He laughed with her. “These are new helmets, they have mics in them so I can hear my passengers and fellow motorcyclists that I’m out with.” He explained easily. “So, you can talk normally!”

Tabitha nodded against his back. “Ok, I think it’s time we head back don’t you think?” She asked grumpily. “It has to be at least 4am.” She told him with a sad sigh. 

The young adult nodded and began to turn around and went back to the park where Tabitha picked her dogs up and walked back home where she curled up in her bed with her dogs around her. It was safe to say she fell asleep quickly wrapped up in the safety of Husky Retrievers.

It didn’t take long for Tabitha to run out of drugs, she was on her last dose of Heroin, and some LSD left, but there was no point in using the latter unless she was with someone, so that was off her list of options to use at the moment. She could feel herself become clammy and nauseated over the last couple of days since she last used it. So, with a tad bit of trepidation, she filled up a syringe and plunged it into her arm, and awaited for the effects to kick in.

Her parents were out of the house for a while seeing as they had gone on a jog together in hopes of keeping fit during lockdown, that meant she had a while to come down after getting high. As she lay on her bed, Diesel and Duke lay nearby, knowing something wasn’t right, she thought back to she got like this.

‘How did I get like this?’ She wondered to herself silently laying on her bed as her room began to swim with all sorts of beautiful colours, swirling and entwining like a calm sea. It made her think of her sister. ‘Ahhh, that’s how I got like this. Rosey died…’ The teen’s thoughts quickly left her almost as soon as she began thinking about her past sibling due to the heroin’s effect, her body began to feel numb, and she felt amazing watching all of the colours!

After a while of enjoying her high, Tabitha began to feel nauseous and dizzy. ‘Well that was fun while it lasted.’ The pink fringed girl sighed to herself as she got up and stumbled to the bathroom where she began to throw up harshly. After a while of emptying her stomach, she realised that somewhere along the way, she’d begun dry-heaving and could move back to bed safely without having to get sick from the movement alone. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Tabitha was fine, but she could tell that her body was beginning to withdraw without the drugs in her system. It started with unexplained sweating, shivers when not cold, irritation, vomiting, etc. She was shocked that she was feeling that bad, she hadn’t imagined that withdrawal was this bad for people. Her parents came in to check on her every once in a while and were beginning to become highly concerned for her health, it was so bad they were thinking of bringing the teen to the hospital. The girl in question quickly shut that idea down, not wanting her parents to know what was happening.

As the nausea and dizziness faded, it became a lot easier to hide what was happening from her parents, this didn’t stop the awful feeling of needing the heroin in her system to function. ‘I didn’t even do it that often!’ She groaned to herself mentally. ‘I should’ve went to Jason’s, but it’s too late now,’ She thought with a sigh. 

Tabitha was currently laying on the couch watching TV in the living room in order to try distract herself from the desires and shivering, her dad had taken the dogs out on a walk so she was on her own. At some point during her flicking of the channels, she had picked up her phone and texted her friends and asked if anyone had wanted to come over to chill for a while. Amy replied with a ‘I’ll b there in 10 gurl xxx’. Tabitha smiled softly at her friends response and skipped into the kitchen happily.

“Hey mam? Can Amy come around for a while?” She asked when she reached the kitchen. “I know we're not meant to have people over during the lockdown, but dad and you always seem to have someone over so I figured you wouldn’t mind all that much.” She explained with a sigh.

“Tabitha, you know that the people that visited are adults that I can confirm are self-isolating, as well as taking measures to ensure they don’t contract the disease while outside. Can you say that your friend has done the same?” Sophie asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest while leaning back against the counter.

Tabitha thought about it for a moment, she could clearly remember all of the nights out in the park with the gang and could say for certain they hadn’t been, but she was bored, needed a distraction and in desperate need of a friend. Amy was already on the way, so it’s not like she could backtrack now. With a careful sigh she looked at her mother in the eye. “Yes, I know she has been, because her parents are very cautious about this sort of thing I swear.” 

Sophie looked at her daughter, searching for any dishonesty, she didn’t want her family sick so, of course she had to be sure. After finding nothing, the mother sighed in surrender. “Fine, what does she eat?” She asked with a toothy grin, her daughter had friends! “I assume she’ll be staying for dinner?” Tabitha nodded and began helping her mother wash the dishes and put the cutlery that was out for lunch back where they belong. 

The doorbell rang and the young teenager happily mader her way to the door and let her friend in. As soon as the door opened, Tabitha took in her friend’s appearance, she was wearing a red cropped top and black jeans with red and white vans. Amy rushed in and hugged the youngest member of their little friend group and stood back once done. “Hey girl! I hear you're in need of some companionship!” She exclaimed while flouncing into the house as if she owned the place. “Where the fuck is all of the food?” 

Tabitha chuckled and gestured to the kitchen with her arm and led her into the kitchen where Sophie was waiting with a soft smile and waved her greeting. “Heya hun, will you be staying for dinner?” She asked the visitor who now had her face poked into the fridge. “Um sure,” She replied disinterestedly and yipped with joy as she located a Mars Bar in the side door. After opening the wrapper, she closed the fridge and looked at the pair. “Woah Tabs, I knew you were tall, but I didn’t know you were taller than your ma!” The sight of the daughter being so much taller than her mother caused her to let loose an amused cackle and took a bite of the chocolate to stifle her laughter.

Sophie joined in with her daughters friend’s laughter, “I guess I am a bit on the short side.” She agreed. “So what’s your name Sweetie?” Amy looked at her in surprise, her own parents didn’t even care about her name half the time. “Amy why?” She asked, suspicious of her intentions.

Tabitha noticed her unease and rolled her eyes. “Not all of us have shit parent’s Amy, relax a bit, it’s normal for someone to ask for your name.” A thought flashed across her mind at that moment and a grin split across her face, “Do you want to go upstairs?” The pair raced up the staircase as soon Amy nodded her approval. 

Once in, Tabitha gestured for her friend to close the door and took out the last of her LSD. “Want some?” She grinned as she popped some into a glass of water. Amy nodded and grabbed a glass, once Tabitha had poured some water from her glass into hers, they both gulped down the drug dissolved liquid.

About thirty minutes later, the girls were giggling and laughing over anything and everything that was seen, done, and heard. Amy was lounging in Tabitha’s bean bag while the latter was lying on her bed. “Hey Tabs, you know that Cat organised a party at her place right?” She asked, looking over to her friend. “Ye, it’s next week right?” The ravenette asked unsure.

The older female nodded. “Yep, next Saturday at 2am, you going?” She asked quietly, hearing Sophie walk by. Tabitha raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Of course I am! It’s been ages, and I really need to relax, I won’t be taking anything though, I should be finished with my withdrawals by then and I don’t want to have to go through them again while I’m here with my ma and dad.”

Amy sighed in disappointment. “Okay that’s fair enough, I’m sure the lads will be devastated but it’s your decision, we’ll be happy enough to have you there.” Tabitha smiled at the other’s words, twirling her pink fringe around her finger slowly. “Obviously, I mean I never needed drugs to let loose around my friends so why would that change now?” She asked with a tilted head.

“True.” Amy yawned and brought a hand up to rub the tears that sprung out from the force of it, then pushed herself up and stumbled over to the bed where she flopped down next to Tabitha and snuggled up into her, quickly falling asleep. The remaining teenager chuckled at her friend and carefully got out of bed to grab a pair of shorts and a loose string top. Then with a lot of effort, she managed to help the girl into the bed clothes and climbed back into bed with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning found Tabitha in her room fretting about what to wear to the party that night. She was rooting through her wardrobe to find the right outfit, but couldn't seem to find one no matter where she looked so, with great reluctance, the teen called her mother in to ask for her opinion on the matter.

“Hey Ma,” She started nervously biting her bottom lip. “I’m bored so will you help me pick out some outfits for parties when all of this crap is over?” She asked with a quiet sigh, knowing Sophie wouldn’t be able to resist helping her.   
As if to prove the black-haired girl’s idea, Sophie raced into the room squealing with glee. “Did I just hear that my angel wants help with picking an outfit?”

Tabitha groaned at her mother’s eagerness, this was not going to be fun for the punk. “Yes unfortunately, I’m pretty sure that I should just wear black jeans, a pink crop top and my doc martens.” She explained with a sigh, looking at the mess her room had become due to her growing frustration. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, bras, shirts, crop tops, jeans, skirts etc. The drawer of her locker had been pulled out and dropped haphazardly onto the top of the bed. 

Sophie hummed a random tune to herself as she listened to her daughter’s idea. “Yes, that’s a lovely idea, but I think you should make a few changes to the top of and jeans, like maybe… I dunno, cut the top up and do a few horizontal slices down your jeans?” The mother suggested, picking said jeans up to show where to put the cuts. “What do you think?” The teenager’s eyes brightened lit up at her answer. “Oh my god yes! That’s amazing! Thank you!” She grinned happily. “No problem dear, do you need help with the changes?” She asked as she laughed at Tabitha’s reaction. 

“Sure!” The punk replied before racing downstairs to grab the scissors. As soon as the pair got back to work, snipping, pulling and ripping the fabric until the outfit looked as good as new. By the end of the procedure, the black jeans had gained 6 new cuts on each leg, three where the thigh is and another three on where the shin would be.

“Looks good!” Tabitha commented, delighted that she had an outfit for the night. “I know! You’ll look fab!” Her mother told her, moving forward to hug her fiercely. “You better let me take photos of you in these after all of this.” She warned the child sternly. “Alright Ma.”

That night, Tabitha threw on her fresh clothes and leaped out of the window into the frigid night. The dogs followed her onto the ledge beneath the windowsill and let herself drop down from where her hand was holding the edge while the dogs jumped down onto the top of the car and onto the ground. From there, the trio quickly made their way to Cathrine’s home.

As soon as they arrived, they were greeted with a full house of raving college students, Tabitha however ignored them all in favour of maneuvering herself and the dogs to the back garden where she knew all of her friends would be. Sure enough, the nine of them were sitting at a round table in the center of the garden. After telling the dogs to amuse themselves the pink haired female threw herself into the remaining chair. “Hey all!” She greeted high fiving and fist bumping them all.

“Hey!” They chorused together whooping with delight, they even hopped up out of their chairs to hug and punch her collectively. They held their excitable first conversations with her for a while, but they began to settle down to simple idle chatter after a while. At this point Diesel and Duke are back by her side happily panting as she pet their ears. 

“Say Tabs, when’d you get the mutts?” Conor asked her curiously bending forward to rub under Diesel’s furry chin. “We found them 5 years ago, they’d been thrown into a river as pups, I jumped in to grab a squirming bag thinking they were puppies like I’d seen in so many movies, and sure enough they were.” The punk smiled at the memory. “I begged my parents to keep them and we did.” She shrugged. “The long haired one is Diesel and the short-haired one is Duke, they’re Husky Retrievers.”

“Cool!” He replied, visibly amazed by the story she just told, and continued to rub the dogs. “I take it you don’t go anywhere without them?” He chuckled, taking a swig of his beverage. “Well yeah.” Tabitha replied, taking a sip of the water that was on the table for her. “They’re crazy protective of me, must come from the fact they were saved and raised by me.” She guessed taking another drink of the water.

A while later, Tabitha began to feel strange, her body was getting warm and her senses were beginning to dull considerably. Her condition only worsened as time went by, her friends had begun to notice, and voice their concern, but the black haired teen couldn’t make out what they were saying. She felt like she was underwater, all of the sound was drowned out and all that had been left behind was an eerie calm. 

The barely conscious girl didn’t remember when she got to a bed, but she could suddenly feel soft comfortable covers being pulled up to her chin. Faint noise could be heard however, it was still indistinguishable as to who it was. Tabitha attempted to open her eyes, but all that greeted her was a world of blurred colours, and she suddenly became very aware of how sensitive her body had become.

Eventually, the noise left and the punk guessed that she was alone. Tabitha could already understand she was clearly drugged, her skin was much to warm, and her skin was hypersensitive, the worst however was the burning desire between her legs. ‘Huh? Wh...What’s happening?” The thoughts filled her mind sluggishly. ‘Must…. Must of been X.’ She groaned to herself as her symptoms intensified.

Tabitha couldn’t be sure how long she’d been there, but all of a sudden there was a pleasurable sensation against her lips and her body felt as if it were lit on fire, even though the attention felt like it was beginning to cool her down. The drugged teen began to lose herself once again, this time to a sea of absolute pleasure and serenity.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Tabitha was feeling absolutely horrible. She felt sick and it wasn’t because of the drugs that were unknowingly consumed, it was more than that, her throat burned,cher chest felt tight, and she was coughing quite a bit, she’d avoided her mother since that night, so she wouldn’t see the aftermath.

At the party, it came to light that one of the college students had learned that the ‘main groupie’s’ friend wasn’t taking anything that night, and slipped some Ecstasy into the drink that had been poured for her in order for her to loosen up a bit during the party. Turns out her friends Amy, and Lucy went up with her in order to help quell the effect of the drugs coursing through her veins.

She could hear her mother Sophie approach her room, and walk in cautiously. “You still not feeling great honey?” She asked quietly, placing the back of her hand at Tabitha’s forehead. Feeling a temperature, Tabitha’s mam began to take in her daughter’s appearance, her skin was flushed, her breaths quick and shallow, and she was coughing, Sophie’s eyes widened as she realized her Tabitha must have contracted the disease and raced out of the room in order to find her husband. 

The next thing Tabitha was aware of, she was being loaded into the back of an ambulance without either of her parents. At that point there was something placed over her mouth and nose, that was causing her to lose her awareness of her surroundings, it was terrifying as everything went dark, and the pain that filled her being ebbed away. 

Tabitha began to become more aware as she attempted to open her eyes. They were like dead weights that refused to open, so she was forced to pry them open with all her willpower so she wouldn’t fall back asleep. The light was blinding so she had to squeeze her eyes shut again, as it seared her retina’s. 

When she finally managed to get her eyes open without pain, she looked around only to discover she was in a hospital bed alone, there was a bedside locker to her left, a black TV at the end of the room. As she attempted to move, she quickly discovered an IV in her arm, and a tag-like thing on her finger, she couldn’t name due her mind feeling muddled and fogged, from the sedative.

However, a few minutes of Tabitha trying to figure out what happened later, the sound of a door opening reached her ears. As she tried to sit up to look at who entered, she realized it was her mother, wearing a mask on the other side of the room, tears shining in her eyes. It was clear she was not about to receive good news.

“Wh’wha ‘appene’?” She asked, barely recognising the dry cracked voice. “Th-the doctors told us you have the Coronavirus sweetie.” The distraught woman began. “B-but also that… that you’ve been doing drugs? Is that true?” She asked her bed-ridden daughter with a voice full of shock and grief.

Tabitha could only nod, not having the heart to tell her mother no, as well as knowing full well her tests would prove it to be true anyway. “O-okay.” Sophie nodded trying to calm down. “That’s okay Baby, we can talk about that another time, for now I have to go okay? You’re highly contagious, so get better soon.” She sniffled before swiftly exiting the room.

Once out of the door, Sophie pressed her back against the wooden frame and slid down, her legs unable to hold her weight any longer as all of the information overwhelmed her. Her daughter Tabitha had been out doing drugs for at least a year they’d said! A year, how was she to accept that! How she was not only told that, they had also told her that her beautiful baby girl had contracted the dreadful disease killing millions. The second she finished that thought, she began openly sobbing into her crossed arms, terrified for her only child.

Only once she felt the familiar strong arms and soothing scent of her husband Alex, did Sophie allow herself the pleasure of letting loose even more until finally, her heartbreaking sobs softened into quiet sniffling and allowed him to lead her away to the waiting area for more information.

Tabitha felt horrible for upsetting her mother, she could hear the woman on the other side of the door sobbing, and the young teenage girl couldn’t help but feel her heart shatter in her chest for her loving and supportive mother. She was the reason that her mother was like that, she was the sole reason for the sniffling and sobbing on the outside the room. Her and her stupid decisions hurt her mother.

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps was heard as Tabitha lay in bed thinking about what she’d done to her parent’s feelings. Considering the sound of her mother sobbing was quickly fading, she could only assume it was her dad that ran to his wife’s aid. ‘Must be nice to have someone to hold you.’ The sick patient thought to herself bitterly as she stared up at the ceiling angrily.

All the poor child wanted was to go home, and sleep in her own bed with Duke and Diesel next to her. To not have made the stupid decsion to go the stupid party she’d been invited to, it had ruined everything, Tabitha knew she had more than likely lost all of the trust, her parents had in her, as well as any hopes of hanging with her friend group again, if they managed to put two and two together and find out she did the drugs with them.

She was angry at herself, her actions, her friends, the whole world, at that moment in time. She had a deadly disease that could kill her, and her parents found out about the drugs. She continued to repeat this thought process over and over until it finally made sense to her. There was just one problem with that, unfortunately for her, Tabitha couldn’t wrap her head around what had happened no matter how hard she tried. ‘Damn sedative.’ She cursed inwardly as she felt the edges of her vision grow dark with exhaustion. She allowed herself to fall into the harmless numb void of darkness where nothing could bother her.


	6. Chapter 6

Tabitha longed to remain in the dark void she’d entered, but there was something tugging on her being, and slowly but surely, her body became aware again. She pried her eyes open, finding it to be a lot easier than the first time, she;s attempted to after waking up. A moment later, the teen heard movement close to her and focused her vision on the woman in blue scrubs in front of her. “What do you want?” The young girl croaked at the other woman.

“I was just here to wake you up from the sedative, the doctor will be here soon to discuss your condition with you soon.” The nurse then glanced at the machine next to Tabitha’s head to ensure everything was in working order before nodding in satisfaction and leaving.

A few moments of laying in bed silently listening to the machine nearby, Tabitha heard the door again, this time it was a man who’s badge read; Calvin Delaney. He grinned at the teen in bed behind his mask and sat down next to her. “So, what do you know about your condition already?” He asked her gently, not wanting to freak the poor girl out in case she wasn't aware of anything yet.

“Um, I know that you guys found drugs in my system, and that apparently I have the Coronavirus.” She replied with a nonchalant shrug, attempting to feign indifference. “Ah yes.” Came the oddly enthusiastic reply. “We found Heroin, LSD and some minimal Ecstasy in your bloodstream.”

Tabitha could only nod, dropping her head with a sigh of defeat. “Ye, that sounds about right.” The doctor looked at her curiously before let loose a sigh of his own. “I wouldn’t worry about that anymore though, judging by the amount left, you must have already withdrew and successfully bled it out of your system, so congratulations on that. However, I have some bad news, it seems that you are receiving some seriously bad symptoms, so I apologize, but you will most likely be uncomfortable during your time here.” As soon as the last words left his mouth he got up and began walking out calling over his shoulder. “I’ll be taking my leave now, I’ve got to other patients to attend to.”

As the doctor exited the room Tabitha sighed. ‘Of course I would end up experiencing some of the worst symptoms. Oh well, it’s not like things can get any worse.’ She thought to herself miserably as she lay there facing the wall angry tears dripping from her eyes. She didn’t realize how much she would regret that very thought.

The doctor had been wrong, she wasn’t uncomfortable, she was in agonizing pain, everything hurt; breathing, coughing, moving absolutely anything and everything. Nothing they could give or do for her would work, so she told them to leave it be. Tabitha had a feeling she didn’t have long left, and the thought weighed heavily on her chest. She’d expressed her concern to her mother on one of her few visits, which she’d quickly come to regret at the sight of her mother in tears and her father looking away so she wouldn’t see his misery.

As the days passed, Tabitha could feel herself fade a bit more, it was torture to hang on at that point in time. Breathing caused unimaginable pain, the looks on her parent’s faces told her that they were slowly beginning to understand that, they’d stop asking how she was feeling, instead they asked if they could do anything to make her feel anymore comfortable, and they began telling her long drawn out stories about their day that would lull her to sleep, with promises that they’d be there when she woke up.

Despite all of that, it was when they brought Diesel and Duke did she realize just how far she must be. As soon as the dogs saw their owner and friend, they leaped up onto the bed tails wagging happily. However Tabitha watched them look her over her slightly and noticed their tails starting to slowly cease their movements and lay down with their heads on her chest whining softly. This brought everyone in the room to tears, it was heartbreaking to watch a girl and her dogs say their goodbyes.

That day Tabitha remained awake as long as she could pushing through her pain, happy to have her dogs back. Sadly, the teen could feel her strength slowly ebb away, she wouldn’t remain awake much longer. She began to lie back down with her head on her pillow curled up with her dogs listening to her mother’s heartbreaking pleas to rest and that she didn’t have to fight anymore. The last thing Tabitha heard was the faint sound of her parents telling her how much they loved her, and the panting of her dogs’ breath. 

There was a very small funeral for Tabitha Collins a week later. Her friends and parents being allowed to attend due to social distancing, Diesel and Duke had of course also been there also. After the service they opened the coffin for those who wished to see her one last time, it showed her in the outfit she’d worn to the party, this had caused all of her friend’s hearts to break knowing that she must’ve contracted the disease there. After the service they all went home to have their own small celebration of their friend/family members life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the story guys! I hope yous enjoyed it!


End file.
